The Capture Specialist: Kanto
by Ninjitsu15
Summary: Join Dana as she begins her journey to become a Capture Specialist, an elite Pokemon Trainer who captures Pokemon for research. She will face her own battles, however, against rivals, difficult targets, and Hunters. Rated T for safety, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The Capture Specialist

Chapter One: New Beginnings

A/N: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the original characters.

The ride on the S.S. Aqua from Slateport City to Vermillion City was an uneventful one for Dana. She spent most of her time sleeping or moping, choosing not to participate in the activities offered by the cruise. Instead, she stayed in her cabin with Aipom, her childhood friend and the family Pokemon, watching as the landmass of Hoenn grew smaller and smaller.

"I hate this. I don't want to move…" Dana said weakly. She had already been defeated on the matter, however, as they were already moving. Aipom hugged her arm, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Aipom," Dana said, patting him on the head. She turned her attention to the next window, as she noticed the city of Vermillion looming ever closer.

"Attention passengers! The S.S. Aqua will be docking soon," a very cheerful voice spoke over the intercom, "please gather your belongings, and head to the main deck area."

Dana scowled as she grabbed her backpack and suitcase that held most of her belongings. The furniture and other important homely items had been shipped earlier in the weak, and set up by movers and their Pokemon companions.

"I hate this," Dana muttered as she opened the door to be greeted by the smiling faces of her parents. Her mother's face was very angular, with a sharp chin and cheekbones. Her brown eyes were always sparkling and full of life, and her curly brown hair fell around her face in curls. Her father had a much fuller face, sharp green eyes like Dana's, and a light stubble on his chin. His raven hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her mother wore a simple skirt and blouse combination with heels, while her father wore a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, and black slacks.

"We're finally here!" Her mother squealed with excitement, before noticing something. "Uhh, Dana, you're not going to change?" Her mother asked, giving her a look that said 'I know your going to change your clothes'.

Dana sighed, closing the door back. "Just a second!!" she said, quickly pulling out a skirt and throwing it on. She changed her shirt to a bright red one with pockets on the front. Dana adjusted her hair, fixing her bangs and fluffing her hair around her head. Walking to the door and opening it, her mother beamed.

"Much better! Alright, we've almost docked, so let's head to the main deck…" her mother said. Aipom jumped on Dana's shoulder as they stepped out to the deck.

The small taxi jeep had driven across the dirt path from Vermillion to Saffron. Dana's parents had purchased a small home here after Dana's father had gotten a job at Silph Co. The taxi had dropped them off at their home, and then pulled away back on the road to Vermillion. The house was small, with a yellow roof, and three small windows.

"Well, let's go inside." Dana's father suggested. The trio opened the front door, and walked inside to find the furniture in the home arranged beautifully by the movers and their Pokemon. Dana's mother was in awe, and her father was impressed with the care and work the movers had put into it.

"Where's my room?" Dana asked, immediately. She wanted to be alone, to shut off the world as she had done on the ship.

"Your room is upstairs, honey. Make sure everything is where you want it to be." Her mother replied.

Dana trudged up the staircase, Aipom slightly distracted by the pictures of the family on the wall, clearly confused as to why this house looked almost identical to their old home in Hoenn. Dana opened the door to the first room on the right. She opened it to find her bed, her aqua linen sheets, and the deep blue beads hanging in front of the window. The cool vibe emanating from her room made Dana feel more at home.

"Dana! Tomorrow, I'm going to show you where I work!!" Dana's father called from downstairs. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Dana had already plopped on the bed, throwing her suitcase and backpack to the floor. Her father was right; it had been a long day. Aipom had jumped off her shoulder to the small hammock in the corner that had been made to accommodate it.

"I miss Hoenn, Aipom." Dana murmured with a yawn, before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Dana and Aipom went downstairs for breakfast. Dana was still moping as she ate her bacon and eggs in silence. Her father joined them shortly, suited up for work.

"Well, Dana, you ready to go with me to work?" Her father asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine." Dana huffed, as she grabbed her bag to leave.

"Have fun!!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Dana and her father walked in silence for most of the way. Her father had told Dana that Aipom wouldn't be allowed to run free in the company building, so Aipom stayed at home with Dana's mother.

"Look at this place, Dana. You'll have a wonderful time here. The boss has a son about your age…I think he said his name was Markus. Maybe you two can meet later?" her father said.

"Whoopie." Dana replied. Her father sighed in defeat, as they kept walking. Finally, they came to the large building of Silph Co.

"Well, let's go inside." Her father said, opening the door for his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Dana replied, walking in. Inside, she found that most of the room was reflective; the floors were polished glass, and there was a large fountain in the center. Lots of people in business suits walked past, talking on phones and flipping through sheets of paper.

"Welcome to Silph Co.! May I help you?" the receptionist asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, my name is Jack, and this is my daughter, Dana. I brought her to work with me to show her around." Dana's father said.

"Alright, well, you may use the elevator to go to the floor to your office, and have fun!!"

Most of the day was spent in her father's office. Occasionally, Dana would be dragged along as her father requested papers to be signed, or meet with a client to receive some research papers. All in all, Dana was very bored.

"Dad, when do we leave?" Dana asked.

"Well, sweetheart, if you want to leave, you can walk home. Did you enjoy it?"

"Sure, whatever", Dana murmured in reply. She walked out of the office, down the hallway to the elevator. Pressing the button, she rode down to the bottom floor. Once outside, she began walking in the direction of her house.

"_Ugh…What a pain."_ Dana thought to herself as she walked. _I've only been in this city for one day, and I already hate it."_

As she walked, she noticed a large blue-and-white building. Outside was a sign, that said " Capture Specialist Unit: Compiling and Researching Pokemon Data"

"_Capture Specialist Unit? What's that?" _Dana thought to herself. Walking up the steps, she opened the front glass doors. Inside, she found several people walking around in suits, but there were a few kids, too, with Poke Balls at their waists. Was this some sort of gathering spot for Trainers?

"Hi! Can I help you?", a young woman asked with bright red hair, and ruby earrings. She smiled at Dana, who flushed, realizing she didn't really know what to say.

"U-um…Well, what is this place?", Dana asked, confused.

"Well, this is the Capture Specialist Unit: To put it simply, we're an international organization that seeks to compile data of the different species of Pokemon. At the current time, we only have partial data for many of the subjects. We seek to use this compiled data in order to understand Pokemon better, so that we may coexist with them."

"I-I see…So, you capture Pokemon and study them? Isn't that kind of cruel?" Dana asked. The woman laughed lightly.

"No! We study Pokemon of their own free will. Sometimes, our agents are called in to capture Pokemon so we can provide medical attention. Additionally, this organization was founded under the combined efforts of the Pokemon Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan. So, as you can see, we are a well funded organization."

"I see…What would it take for someone like me to become a Capture Specialist?" Dana asked, becoming more enthralled as the conversation continued, grinning more and more. The red-haired lady beamed as she saw this.

"Well, first you'd have to get your Pokemon Trainer's License, and then you'd have to prove yourself worthy by capturing at least ten different species of Pokemon and bringing them here for study. Once you've accomplished that, you will become a Rank-D Agent." The woman said.

"Rank-D? What's that mean?" Dana asked.

"Rank-D is the lowest ranking agents…They are given the easiest missions to help them improve, and usually they have a Rank-B or Rank-A Agent assisting them on their missions, whether it is in person or over the phone. This is to ensure that the Rank-D Agent doesn't get in over their head, but there is a way to avoid becoming a Rank-D Agent entirely…" the woman said, trailing off.

"How would I do that?" Dana asked, excitedly.

"Well…You see, in addition to having varying ranks of agents, we also rank species of Pokemon on our availability of data. The Pokemon species we have the most data of are Rank-D species. These are usually the easiest to capture, and more often than not, we have nearly complete data on them. To avoid becoming a Rank-D Agent and skip having a higher ranking agent shadow your training, you must capture a Rank-C or higher Pokemon."

"I see. So, I have to get my Trainer's License, and then capture a Rank-C Pokemon, and I'll become a Rank-C Agent?" Dana asked.

"Yes, you've got it!!" the woman said.

"I see, thanks for your help, ma'am." Dana said, as she prepared to run out the door.

"My name's not 'ma'am'. My name is Anna. And I'm sure we'll meet again." Anna said, beaming. Dana smiled back, as she ran out the door.

At dinner, Dana's mother served her and her father a delicious meal of steak, toast, corn, and ice cream for dessert. As they ate, Dana was quiet.

"How was work with your father today?" her mother asked.

"Fine. Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something…" Dana said, putting down her fork.

"What is it, Dana?" her mother asked.

"I went and got my Trainer's License today. I'm going to become a Pokemon Trainer." Dana said. Her mother and father exchanged glances. Dana bit her lip. Were they mad?

"Dana…We're so excited you finally decided to do this. We were afraid ever since we told you we were leaving Hoenn you had given up on your dream of becoming a Gym Leader. So, you finally decided you wanted to explore Kanto?"

"It's not that; I still miss Hoenn. But, I found a new dream. I'm going to become a Capture Specialist, and compile all the data of every species of Pokemon." Dana said, beaming.

"Dana…We're so happy you finally found something to be excited for. We're so happy that your pursuing something for once!!" her father said, standing and hugging her.

"Finish your dinner, and then we'll go pack." Her mother said, encouraging her to finish eating.

A/N: Woo! Lots of information for the first chapter. I felt it was necessary to make it long, because I wanted Dana (and the reader) to be presented with the idea early on of being a Capture Specialist.

Next chapter, Dana travels by ferry to Pallet Town to receive her starter Pokemon, and begin her journey. But a surprise guest will make this choice a difficult one. Read and rate, as always! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2: Choice

**The Capture Specialist**

**Chapter Two: Choice**

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon in any way, but I do own my original characters.**

**Trying a new format this time to avoid confusion for the reader, we'll see if it works. My breaks in the paragraphs to indicate a time skip don't show up when uploaded to fanfiction, so I'll try something different **

The ferry ride from Vermillion to Pallet was quick and easy. Dana stepped onto the small wooden dock, and made the trek up the hill to the small town of Pallet. The town was quiet, even though a few people were bustling about. Dana approached a young man, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Professor Oak?" Dana asked the young man. He had spikey brown hair, and wore a purple shirt with camoflauge pants.

"Who, Gramps? He's probably out on Route One looking for Pokemon. Be careful, though, as wild Pokemon can attack!!" the young man said.

"Okay, thanks…", Dana replied. _"Darn. I knew I should've brought Aipom with me…" _Dana thought to herself. As she approached the entrance to the route, which was covered in tall grass, she began taking deep breaths.

"Just stay calm; all you have to do is find the Professor." Dana said to herself. Taking a step into the grass, she heard a shout.

"Stop!! Don't go in there!!" the voice shouted. An old man with light grey hair approached her, stopping her.

"Don't you know wild Pokemon live in tall grass? Don't go in there without a Pokemon!!" the old man, more accurately known as Professor Oak, said.

"Professor! I've been looking for you. My name's Dana, I've come here to pick up my Pokemon?" Dana said.

"Oh, yes, I remember! Come with me to my lab…" Oak replied. He gestured for Dana to follow, as he walked towards a large laboratory building.

"This is my lab. I have three Poke Balls here, choose whichever one you wish. But be careful; you only get to choose one!!" Professor Oak said. Dana nodded, approaching the three Poke Balls laid out for her.

"Everyone, come on out!!" she called, throwing the three Poke Balls into the air. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle appeared from each Ball, smiling happily as they were called. Dana eyed each of them carefully. Even though she had lived in Hoenn all her life, she knew the three Kanto starter Pokemon very well. Occasionally, a Trainer that hailed from Kanto would use one of the three starter Pokemon or it's evolutions in battle on T.V. Dana didn't know which one to choose. Charmander was strong, Bulbasaur hardy, and Squirtle a sturdy defense. As she looked them over, she noticed the Squirtle becoming more and more impatient, it's smile fading to a frown.

"I really don't know which one to choose..." Dana murmured. As she closed her eyes deep in throught, Squirtle waddled towards her, and jumped in her lap. It began yelling at her in it's native Pokemon language, before crossing it's arms and turn away from her. Bulbasaur and Charmander exchanged wary glances, before backing up.

"Well, it seems Squirtle has chosen you! But be careful; that particular Squirtle is a bit impatient and doesn't like to wait around." Professor Oak advised.

"Well, alright. I choose you, Squirtle!!" Dana called excitedly. Squirtle beamed with this decision, ecstatic it had been chosen. Bulbasaur and Charmander, although upset they hadn't been chosen, were excited for their friend.

"Oh! I mustn't forget. On the phone, you said you were going to become a Capture Specialist. This should be as good a tool for you as it is for any other Pokemon Trainer, although it needs to be updated. Unfortunately, we lack the data from the regions of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, so this particular Pokedex model should only display data on Pokemon from the region of Kanto." Professor Oak said, handing her a small red device. Dana nodded, and grinned. He also handed her five Poke Balls.

"Thanks, Professor Oak!!" Dana called as she walked out of the lab and back to the dock to wait for the ferry. She would go home, introduce Squirtle to Aipom, and then head out to start catching her Pokemon. She released Squirtle from it's Ball to walk with her as she headed for the dock.

As she walked, she noticed a small purple silhouette in the distance, with a large hand and a tail. As she got closer, Dana realized what it was.

"Aipom?!" she cried when she saw her Pokemon friend. The monkey Pokemon eagerly ooked in response, leaping into her arms when she came close.

"Did you follow me all the way here?!" Dana asked. Aipom nodded in response. Beside her, Squirtle was becoming angry and jealous at the attention Aipom was getting. Aipom noticed this, smirking mischievously at Squirtle. The turtle Pokemon muttered in response, and Aipom jumped off of Dana's shoulders, landing in front of Squirtle. Aipom taunted Squirtle momentarily, before the turtle Pokemon leapt, tackling into the monkey Pokemon.

"Hey! Stop, don't fight!!" Dana shouted, pulling them apart from each two Pokemon growled in response, before turning away from one another.

"Sorry, Squirtle. Aipom can be a bit of a brat. But, you shouldn't fall for his tricks, either!!" Dana said. Both Pokemon looked apologetic, but were still angry with one another.

"Sorry, Squirtle, but you'll have to go back in your Poke Ball until we get home." Dana said.

* * *

When she arrived home, Dana explained how Aipom had snuck on the ferry and followed her to Pallet Town.

"That's quite a feat for such a small Pokemon…" Her mother remarked, eyeing the monkey Pokemon from across the table. Dana had fed both Squirtle and Aipom a bowl of Pokemon food as she ate.

"I think Aipom wants to go with you. On your journey, I mean. He'll miss you a lot if you leave him here." Her mother said. Dana looked at him, eating happily. She would miss Aipom, too.

"Well, I was considering it, but I figured he'd miss you guys, too." Dana said. Her mother laughed in reply.

"Please, Dana! You and Aipom practically grew up together. When we found the poor thing separated from his mother, we raised it from a baby. And besides, Aipom isn't likely to let anything happen to you." Her mother said. Dana looked at Aipom, who looked up and smiled at her, then continued eating.

"Alright, Aipom can come with me. But I'll need his Poke Ball." Dana said. Her mother smiled as she reached for Aipom's Poke Ball, and handed it to her.

"I'll be leaving soon. It's best I get a good start today." Dana said, as she finished her lunch. She pulled out Squirtle and Aipom's Poke Balls, and recalled them.

"Bye, Mom! I'll see you when I get back!!" Dana said. She quickly ran out the door, and south to the route connecting Saffron to Vermillion, the route she had traversed earlier in the day.

* * *

"Alright, let's see. According to the Pokedex, I've captured six species of Pokemon…But I need to know what Pokemon is a C-Rank Pokemon so I won't have to go through the pain of being a D-Rank Agent…" Dana muttered to herself. She had deposited the six Pokemon she had captured in the PC, and purchased some more Poke Balls for capture.

"You wanna know a good C-Rank Pokemon for capture?" A young man said, approaching her. He had light brown hair that fell in front of his face, and sharp green eyes almost identical to her own. A bag was slung over his shoulder, and several Poke Balls were clipped to his belt.

"Yes, I would. Are you an Agent? What Rank?" Dana asked. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your concern. But, if you want to catch a C-Rank Pokemon, you'll need to either head into Diglett's Cave, which connects Vermillion with Pewter, or head along the sea route. A good C-Rank Pokemon for you to catch would either be Diglett or Tentacool." The boy replied.

"Okay, Diglett or Tentacool…What's your name?" Dana asked.

"Hmph…My name's Markus." The boy said, as he began walking off towards Saffron.

_"Markus? Why does that name sound so familiar…?" _Dana thought to herself, as she continued into Vermillion to heal her Pokemon, and then to Diglett's Cave.

* * *

Finding the cave was not as difficult as Dana had thought it would be. Walking inside she found the cave was dark and damp, and there was hardly any light to guide her.

"Really? Why does this Pokemon have to be in a cave…" Dana said, as she walked.

"Do you need help findin' somethin', little lady?" An old man wearing goggles said as he appeared before her. Dana shrieked as she fell backwards, shocked by the man's appearance. The man chuckled, as he adjusted his goggles.

"Sorry about scarin' ya there, couldn't help myself. The name's Larry. I work here in Diglett Cave, studying the occasional fossil that gets unearthed y the Diglett. Been doin' this for twenty years now, and know my way round the cave pretty damn well."

Dana beamed at this, smiling, "Then could you tell me where I could find a Diglett? I really need to capture one."

Larry adjusted his goggles for a moment, before grinning. "Ohh, your probably taken the Gym Challenge, I bet? Havin' some trouble against Surge, I see? Well, I can show you where the Diglett normally hang out…but, ya better be careful for the Dugtrio that watches over 'em. It's a mean one." Larry replied. He guided Dana to a small ladder that lead to a lower level, and the two walked in silence for a while before Larry slowed down.

"Up there, that's where they nest. Some Diglett will occasionally come down for food and such, you can capture one then." Larry said. Dana nodded.

"Thanks for the help!!" she said, as he climbed back up the ladder. Creeping over to the spot Larry had mentioned, she looked around, waiting for a Diglett to show up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, and just as Dana was about to leave, one appeared.

"Yes!! Finally!!" Dana said, pulling out a Poke Ball. Releasing Squirtle, she commanded a Tackle, as the turtle Pokemon rocketed into the small frame of the Diglett. The Diglett, injured, immediately called for help, as Dana threw the Poke Ball for capture. As the Ball wriggled as the Diglett struggled, a larger version of Diglett, made up of three Diglett's appeared. A Dugtrio. And it looked mad.

The Poke Ball clicked with capture, and Dana rushed to pick it up. "Squirtle, attack Dugtrio with Bubble!!" Dana called. Squirtle took a deep breath, before bellowing several small bubbles towards the large Pokemon. Dugtrio flinched momentarily, before becoming even angrier, and rushing forward for a Scratch attack. Squirtle leapt in front of it's Trainer, taking the attack head on, and fainting.

"Ahh!! Squirtle, return!! Go, Aipom!!" Dana called. Aipom appeared, ready for battle.

"Swift, Aipom!!" Dana called. Aipom whipped his tail, shooting star-shaped ray at Dugtrio, who flinched, and decided it best to retreat into the earth instead of fight. Dana sighed, as she recalled Aipom, and began climbing up the steps.

* * *

"So, all in all, you captured nine D-Rank Pokemon, and one C-Rank Pokemon. Well, congratulations, Dana. You are going to get your Agent's License which displays your rank, and the license is automatically updated each time you increase your Rank. From this moment forward, the agency will provide all Poke Balls you require for capture, free of charge. Are there any other questions you might have?" Anna said.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure where to start. And I know some Pokemon are difficult to capture. What should I do about training?" Dana asked.

"Well, of course it is wise to train your Pokemon every day, but as for testing them, most Agents take the Gym Challenge in accordance with the agency—that is, they are already registered upon becoming an agent. It is entirely up to them if they want to pursue that route. If you want to begin, the first Gym for your skill level would probably be in Pewter." Anna replied.

"Okay…Thanks, Anna." Dana replied, as she prepared to walk out.

"Wait! Here's my Pokegear number. I'll be happy to help if you have any questions, and I'll notify you when you've captured enough Pokemon for a Rank increase!" Anna said, grinning.

"Alright…Thanks again, Anna!!" Dana said, as she left the Capture Specialist HQ, and headed off to Vermillion, so she could pass through Diglett's Cave, and head to Pewter City to test her Pokemon's strength.

**A/N: Well! Dana choose her "first" Pokemon, Squirtle, but Aipom decides to come along, too! It's going to be an interesting journey for her, as she balances capturing Pokemon with the Gym Challenge!! Plus, she meets a mysterious boy named Markus. Who is this Markus, and what is his significance on Dana and her story? As always, R&R! Thanks for all the loyal readers!!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

The Capture Specialist

Chapter Three: First Steps

**A/N: Thanks for al the wonderful reviews, guys! Due to school starting up again, updating might be a tad slower…Also, at the beginning of each chapter, I'll try to add a snazzy quote. Woo!**

"**Do you recall the time you first stood on your own two feet? Of course not, because you weren't conscious of it. It's instinct. And instinct makes us strive to grow stronger."**

* * *

Dana emerged from the long tunnel of Diglett's Cave in the rocky city of Pewter. New to the region of Kanto, she had gladly purchased a map application for her Pokegear. Pewter City sat at the foot of the largest mountainous region in Kanto, Mt. Moon. Connecting Pewter to Viridian City, and by extension Pallet Town, was a set of routes and Viridian Forest. All ample opporitunies to catch Pokemon for the CSU.

But first, she needed to heal her Pokemon from the long trek through Diglett's Cave. The cavern was a lot longer than Dana had originally thought, and according to the map, the cave was hundreds of feet underground, passing most notably underground Celadon and the route that connected Celadon to cycling road. That a single species of Pokemon was capable of such a feet was astonishing to Dana.

"Those little Pokemon, barely the size of my foot, are capable of tunneling an underground cavern…Amazing" Dana murmured to herself.

Within moments of sitting down in the Pokemon Center for a break, she was called back to the counter to retrieve Aipom and Squirtle's Poke Balls. The two Pokemon were thankful for the rest and treatment, and were eager to get back to work.

"Alright, guys, today we're gonna do a bit of training, but try not to stray from our work, alright? We need to do our very best!!" Dana said. Aipom and Squirtle replied with cries of eagerness.

"Hmm, where should we go first, though? Mt. Moon, or Viridian Forest?" Dana asked aloud. Aipom and Squirtle appeared to ponder the question, before turning in opposite directions. Aipom pointed with it's tail toViridian Forest, while Squirtle pointed to Mt. Moonconfidently. The two Pokemon, upon noticing they held conflicting views, turned to one another and began arguing. Dana said, reaching down and separating them before a full-blown fight broke out.

"Alright, that's it! You two hate each other so much, let's have a Pokemon battle then!! Whoever wins, will head to that area first. Squirtle wins, we go to the mountain. Aipom wins, the forest. Alright?" Dana asked. The two Pokemon pondered this for a moment, before deciding the conditions seemed favorable. Besides, it would allow them to release all their pent up anger.

Dana separated the two Pokemon in a small field apart from one another, ready for battle. Raising her hand, Dana called for the two Pokemon to engage in battle.

Squirtle smirked confidently, as it fired a burst of bubbles from it's mouth in the form of a Bubble attack. Aipom responded quickly by swinging it's tail, releasing star-shaped rays in the form of Swift. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion that distracted both Pokemon momentarily, before Aipom rushed through the smoke and slammed Squirtle with it's tail, knocking the tiny turtle Pokemon back. Squirtle lunged back with a full-body tackle, slamming into the purple chimp. Aipom, angry, relaxed it's muscles with Agility, increasing it's speed. Momentarily vanishing, then using it's tail to slam into Squirtle with a Slam attack. Squirtle fell back, trying to get up, before falling back, knocked out.

"Alright, Aipom. Mt. Moon it is." Dana said. Aipom was filled with glee at Squirtle's defeat, jumping onto Dana's shoulder and cheering. Squirtle, defeated, hung it's head in shame.

"It's alright, Squirtle. I'll give you some special training so you can beat him next time." Dana said, winking at him. Aipom gave a cry of shock at Dana's suggestion, before she recalled them both into their Poke Balls.

* * *

The walk to Viridian Forest was quick and simple; the terrain was easy to traverse, and upon reaching the sets of trees that signified the beginning of the forest, Dana released Squirtle and Aipom.

"Alright, you two, let's go!" Dana called, confidently. The three, Trainer and Pokemon, rushed into the forest, eager at what they might find. There were lots of Bug-type Pokemon crawling around, as well as other forest-dwelling Pokemon. Dana smiled at all the opporitunities of capture.

"Let's go…there!!" Dana said, pointing to a small grassy patch. The trio hurried over to it, sitting in it, waiting for a Pokemon to walk by to capture.

* * *

After sitting in the same patch and capturing several different species of Pokemon, Dana and her two Pokemon were about to leave, when they heard voices in the distance.

"I don't know why the boss wants us to capture these bugs…They're just useless!" a male voice said, upset. Dana put her finger to her mouth to shush her Pokemon, as she crept closer to the location of the voice. In the clearing nearby, two figures dressed in black wearing strange goggles were talking to each other. Beside the male figure was a large blue beetle-like Pokemon, with a single large horn. Beside the female was an equally large spider Pokemon that was red with black stripes.

"Heracross and Ariados…What are they doing here? They're Bug-types, but they're not native to the region of Kanto…What's going on here?" Dana whispered to herself.

"You heard the bosses plan. We capture these Pokemon, sell them to weak little Trainers from Pallet for ridiculous amounts of money. But, we have the control chip, so we can make the Pokemon steal their Pokemon for us without laying a hand on them. It's genius!" the female replied, obviously distressed with her partner.

Dana retreated to the small patch of grass where Squirtle and Aipom were waiting. She shushed them once more, before pulling out her Pokegear, and calling Anna.

"This is Anna." Anna's voice replied when the call connected.

"Anna, there's these weird people in Viridian Forest…They're wearing goggles, and all black, and they mentioned something about capturing the Pokemon and using control chips to have them steal Pokemon. Who are they?" Dana hissed into the phone.

Anna went silent for a minute, but Dana could hear talking in the background. "Anna?" she asked again.

"Sorry, I was running some searches in the computer. We've encountered these people before, and the CSU has had trouble with their members before. They call themselves The Hunters, and are an international organization, just like we are. But, they are not based on helping people and Pokemon. They exploit Pokemon, and in turn, exploit humans for money and power. They are very strongly rooted in the Hoenn region, where we have been unable to locate them for some time, but they've been making moves into Kanto and Johto recently." Anna said, typing into her computer some more. As she typed, Dana's eyes glazed over, recalling a painful memory.

* * *

_Five-year-old Dana had been exploring the route just outside of Petalburg. The route had connected to a forest, and feeling mischievous, Dana wanted to go there while her parents were working and out shoping. Taking Aipom with her, she ran along the route to the forest._

_Once inside, she made great effort to avoid the wild Pokemon, since she knew Aipom probably wasn't strong enough to fight them. She found a tree, and with Aipom's help, climbed into it to watch the forest habitat in action._

_After watching for some time, she was about to head home since her parents would be home soon from shopping and work. But, as she was about to drop out of the tree, a heard of Shroomish quickly ran by, their little legs running as fast as they could. A large towering Pokemon lunged after them, using it's much longer legs to chase them._

_The Shroomish huddled in a corner, as the giant Slaking towered above them, it's eyes blood-red with rage. Dana could just make out a black, metal object embedded in the scalp of the Slaking's head. For a moment, she wondered what that was, but she didn't have time to think._

_The Slaking reached a huge hand out towards the group of Shroomish, who pushed their bodies as close together against the tree to try and get away, even though they couldn't. It seemed as if Slaking would capture the Shroomish, when a streak of green slammed into Slaking's body, causing it to fall over. The Breloom stood defensively in front of the herd of Shroomish, panting heavily, with light bruises covering it's body. The Breloom shouted at Slaking, shaking it's paws at Slaking, pleading with it. Slaking stood, slowly, it's eyes still consumed with rage. Slaking raised it's hands above it's head, and, clasping them together, brought them down quickly, slamming into Breloom. There was a horrible snap that echoed through the forest. Dana recoiled from the sound, and Aipom hung it's head in shame. Breloom was dead. Slaking had snapped it's neck. Dana, upon realizing what had happened, had the urge to cry. She had never seen a Pokemon killed before, not even by another Pokemon._

_The group of Shroomish huddled around Breloom's body, calling to it, trying to awaken it. Before they could do anything, howver, Slaking's horrible hands wrapped around the Shroomish, hoisting them into the air._

"_Useless piece of trash. You had to go and kill the Breloom, didn't you? Oh well, these Shroomish will do, I suppose." A male voice said. The male figure, wearing goggles and all black clothing, presented two sets of cages to Slaking. Slaking stuffed the Shroomish into one cage, and hoisted Breloom's limp body into the second._

"_Slaking, you want some fried mushrooms later?" the male asked with a laugh. Slaking allowed a guttural moan to escape it's mouth, as it lumbered through the forest after the man, who wheeled the two sets of cages in front of it._

_It would not be until she got home that Dana would realize the cruelty of that statement; Breloom and Shroomish produce poison spores on their body. Even if that man were to cook Breloom for Slaking, the spores produced by Breloom would be in the food, and kill Slaking_

* * *

"Dana! Dana!!" Anna's voice called her back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry." Dana replied. Anna sighed, continuing to type on her computer, before finishing with a click of a button.

"These Hunters are armed and dangerous, and from your description, they have two Pokemon under their control, and possibly Pokemon of their own. You are to wait there until the Agents I've dispatched reach your location, understand? I don't want you getting hurt, Dana." Anna said. Anna waited for a moment, to hear Dana confirm, before shouting again.

"Dana?!" she shouted into the phone. No response.

It was no use. Dana had dropped the phone, and rushed towards the Hunters with Squirtle and Aipom in tow.

"Hey!!" Dana called, when she reached the clearing. The two figures eyed her warily from behind their goggles, before the male smirked.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Dana lost all her bravado, realizing she hadn't had a plan to do anything to them.

"Leave…Those Pokemon alone!!" Dana called, tears in her eyes. She hadn't done anything to help Breloom and Shroomish in the past; she would change that now.

The male smirked, and the female hung her head. "You have no idea what we're doing. Run along, and we won't hurt you." The male said, chuckling.

Dana spread her legs, preparing for battle. Pointing confidently, she called out two attacks.

"Aipom, Swift! Squirtle, Water Gun!!" She shouted through her silent tears. Aipom and Squirtle nodded, Aipom leaping into the trees, and shooting star-shaped rays from a concealed position. Squirtle stood square in front of Dana defensively, shooting a jet of compressed water at the Hunters. Ariados and the female Hunter leapt, avoiding the attacks, but the male Hunter and Heracross were caught in the Water Gun and Swift attacks respectively.

Dana clenched her fist as the attacks connected, but looked around when she realized the female Hunter was missing.

"Spider Web." The female called. A spider web shot from the trees, snagging Squirtle off the ground, and reeling it into the trees.

"Squirtle!! Aipom, cut the webbing with Swift!!" Dana called. Star-shaped rays came once again from the trees, cutting the web entangling Squirtle. Squirtle dropped to the forest floor, as Dana helped the tiny turtle escape from the sticky webbing. The female Hunter dropped to the forest floor, sliding down on a string of webbing, landing with a light thud. She helped her partner to his feet.

"You fool, you should've dodged." She muttered. He glared at her for a moment, before standing on his own.

"I'm not a freakin' ninja like you, ya know! Besides, I didn't expect both of her attacks to hit me!!" the male shouted. Dana stared confidently at them.

"So, girlie, you think you can beat me? I'll show you just how wrong you are!! Heracross, swoop in and hit her with Horn Attack!!" The male called. Heracross tried to resist for a moment, before it's eyes became red, and it swooped in, using it's wings to carry it, aiming the long single horn at Dana.

"Squirtle, hit Heracross with Water Gun, then Tackle!!" Dana called. Squirtle released a jet of water from it's mouth, hitting Heracross square in the face and knocking it backwards. Heracross hit the ground with a thud, and as it was getting up, was hit by a Tackle attack from Squirtle, knocking Heracross back into a tree.

"Heracross, get up!! Use Fury Attack on Squirtle!!" the Hunter called. Heracross shook off the pain, flying towards Squirtle, it's horn glowing white with energy.

"Squirtle, dodge it!!" Dana called. Squirtle leaped over the initial attack, as the Hunter smirked.

"You fell for it!!" He called. Heracross swung it's horn upwards, slamming Squirtle after the first attack. Heracross repeated this repetition three more times, before slamming Squirtle into the ground. Squirtle stood weakly.

"Squirtle!!" Dana called. "Aipom, cover Squirtle with Swift!!" Dana called. Aipom ooked in response, shooting star-shaped rays from it's concealed position at Heracross.

"Ariados, block that Swift with Pin Missile, then aim the attack at Squirtle." The female Hunter called. Several sharp needles shot from up in the trees, hitting the Swift attack and deflecting it harmlessly. Then, the needles continued on a new trajectory, hitting Squirtle several times, and injuring it further.

"Grr…Squirtle, get up, and use Water Gun, once more!!" Dana called. Squirtle glowed blue at this command, it's special ability Torrent activating. A much larger jet of water sprayed from it's mouth, knocking Heracross and the two Hunters back against a large oak tree. Heracross was knocked out, and the two Hunters stood weakly.

"Your Pokemon is useless…Ariados, get down here and finish them!!" the female Hunter called. She waited a moment, but heard nothing.

"So, you fell for my little distraction, huh? I figured Squirtle's Torrent would activate soon, so I was waiting for it. When that happened, I had Aipom climb into the trees to find Ariados. I'd say Ariados is MIA right now…" Dana chuckled. As if to emphasize, there was the sound of webbing being cut, and Ariados dropped to the ground, wriggling, trying to escape it's own webbing. Aipom jumped down shortly after, ooking in happiness.

"Good job, you two." Dana said, her Pokemon crying in happiness with the success of their first major battle. The two Hunters stood weakly, angry at defeat.

"This isn't over, girlie!! We'll be back, this isn't the last you've seen us in Viridian Forest!!" the male Hunter said. The female pulled out a solid black Poke Ball from her belt.

"We're leaving. The boss won't be happy with our failure." She said. Tossing the Poke Ball, a large silver bird with metal red wings appeared. Unlike the others, this Pokemon did not have the red eyes signifying mind control. Instead, this Pokemon was actually owned by the female Hunter. The male Hunter smirked, jumping onto the Skarmory, and the female Hunter doing so as well.

"Let's go, Skarmory!!" the female Hunter called. Skarmory roared, as it took off into the air, tearing through the trees, and flying through the sky.

"Agent Dana! Are you alright?" a male voice asked, approaching her. Dana turned, finding seven CSU agents, dressed in the uniforms of the CSU, solid blue uniforms with grey stripes along the sleeves, approaching her through the underbrush.

"I'm fine, but the two Hunters got away." Dana said, hanging her head in shame. The agents approached her, making sure she and her Pokemon were alright.

"Agent Dana, it'd be best if you go find your Pokegear, Anna is worried about you." The agent said. Dana remembered she had dropped the Pokegear to engage the Hunters, and rushed back to the patch of grass to find it.

"Anna, are you there?" Dana asked breathily, as she realized the call was still connected.

"Yes, I'm here, are you alright? I've been worried sick!!" Anna said.

"I'm fine. The two Hunters got away, but they left two Pokemon here. I think they have control chips on them…" Dana murmured.

"If you've battled and weakened them already, attempt to capture them with Poke Balls. You can then send them here to the CSU, where our lab department will remove the chips painlessly from the Pokemon. We'll make sure they're treated for injuries, as well." Anna said.

"Alright, I'll go do that now." Dana replied. Walking back to the clearing, she pulled out two Poke Balls, and tossed them gently at the KO'ed Heracross, and the incapacitated Ariados. The balls wriggled weakly with resistance, but the capture was a success.

"Alright, then, agents, do I need to stay here? They said they'd be back." Dana asked. The main agent turned to her, and smiled.

"No, ma'am, Anna dispatched us here to take care of the Hunters arrest when they return. The local officer Jenny will be here shortly to aid us, should they return. You can continue to Pewter, or Viridian, wherever you wish." The agent responded.

"I see. Thank you, so much!!" Dana said, bowing to him. She then turned, and along with Squirtle and Aipom, rushed to the exit.

* * *

That night, Dana tried to find solace in the Pokemon Center, pulling out her sleeping bag to sleep on the floor. Aipom and Squirtle had put all their differences aside in the battle earlier, and huddled together in the small sleeping bag next to her. As they slept peacefully, Dana thought to herself about the days events.

_"I want to do more…So much more…to help people and Pokemon. Will I…be able to do enough?" _Dana thought, as she slowly drifted off to a restless sleep filled with nightmares about that day ten years ago, and also about similar instances with Squirtle and Aipom being killed by Hunters. She hoped and prayed that nothing like that would ever happen as long as she was capable of doing something about it.

**A/N: Well, this chapter reveals a bit about Dana's past, and why she is so initially stoic when people talk to her, and explains a bit about why she wanted to stay in Hoenn. Will Dana be able to help people and Pokemon, or is she biting off more than she can chew? Keep reading, and rate, as always! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gym

The Capture Specialist

Chapter Four: The Gym

"**To stop yourself from falling, simply spread your wings."**

* * *

After training with Aipom and Squirtle some more in Viridian Forest and the outskirts of Pewter, Dana decided she was ready to test her skills at the local Gym. Before she could head to the Gym, however, she received a call from Anna.

"Yes?" Dana said, answering. Anna was munching on some food, presumably on her lunch break.

"That Ariados and Heracross you found? Well, we determined that the Ariados belonged to someone, and so we're returning it as a stolen Pokemon to it's owner. However, the Heracross was actually wild. Do you know what that means?" Anna asked.

"Um…You'll return it to it's habitat and let it live there?" Dana asked. Anna chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"No, it means that once we've finished treatment, Heracross will be able for you to use!" Anna said.

Dana was dumfounded. "I thought all of the Pokemon I caught were for the CSU, not for me!" she shouted.

"Wait…You thought we were just taking your Pokemon? No, of course not!! You can call me at any time and withdraw any of your Pokemon!!" Anna said, chuckling. Dana fumed

_"You didn't exactly explain the entire process to me, Anna." _She fumed.

"Alright. As a matter of fact, there is one Pokemon I'd like to withdraw. Can you send Bellsprout to the Pewter City Pokemon Center?" Dana asked.

"About to challenge the Gym Leader, huh? Good call. Bellsprout will definitely help." Anna said. She tapped furiously on the keyboard.

"'Kay, Bellsprout should be at the transfer machine in a few." Anna said, biting into an apple.

"Thanks, Anna." Dana replied, hanging up the phone.

Within a few seconds, Bellsprout's Poke Ball appeared in the transfer machine. Dana signed off on the form to pick it up. Picking up the Poke Ball, she tossed it gently, releasing the small weed Pokemon.

"Bellsprout, this is Squirtle and Aipom. You've met them before." Dana said, chuckling. Bellsprout was happy to be with Dana instead of the lab where it had been studied for a few days.

"We're going to challenge the Gym Leader. Can you help us, Bellsprout?" Dana asked. The small weed Pokemon nodded eagerly in response. Dana smiled happily.

"Alright, let's go, then!! To the Gym!!" she cried. Her Pokemon followed her out of the Pokemon Center, and towards the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

Dana had watched a few Gym Leader matches on television once in a while, so she had seen the inside of gyms all across the Hoenn region. She was used to seeing the puzzles meant to test Trainers before they even reached the Gym Leader, and occasionally battling Trainers who were training under the Gym Leader.

The Gym was small, unlike what she expected, with a single path towards the Gym Leader, Brock. Brock wore brown khaki pants and a green vest, his squinty eyes catching Dana's form as she walked into the door.

Dana acknowledged that he had seen her, and began walking brusquely towards him, rolling a Poke Ball in her hand.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you challenge Brock without fighting me first!! Your still light years away from challenging him!!" a young boy wearing a baseball cap backwards on his head and bright blue shorts said, stepping out from his hiding spot from behind a statue. The boy was probably a few years younger than Dana

"Let's go, Sandshrew! Show her up!!" the boy called, tossing a Poke Ball between Dana and himself. Dana responded by stepping back to the second row of statues, and tossing a Poke Ball as well. The boy's Poke Ball released a small tan mouse with plated armor for living underground and absorbing water, and large black eyes.

"Bellsprout, you go first!!" Dana called. Bellsprout appeared, eager to show Dana just how strong it was.

"Sandshrew, take the first attack! Use Scratch!!" the boy called. The Sandshrew ran forward, sharp claws extending for a scratch at Bellsprout's body.

"Bellsprout, catch it with Vine Whip!!" Dana called. Bellsprout raised one of its leaves, shooting a long green vine from underneath it, and slamming Sandshrew in the face. Sandshrew rolled back towards the boy, landing with a KO'ed look.

"S-sandshrew!! Ah, well. Guess I was wrong. Light years is a measurement of distance, not time!" the boy said, laughing. "You can challenge Brock now."

Dana nodded, walking up to the platform Brock was waiting on.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Trainer handle Robbie so easily…I guess this'll be a good battle! Dana, my name is Brock, and I'm the Gym Leader of Pewter City. The CSU contacted me and said you will be taking the Gym Leader challenge in order to test your skills. Allow me to be your first test, and show you that we Gym Leader's are not so easily defeated!!" Brock shouted, pulling out a Poke Ball. Dana stood ready with Bellsprout, stepping back in the gym to make room for Brock to call his first Pokemon.

"Geodude, go!!" Brock called. The Poke Ball snapped open, releasing a large boulder with two muscular looking arms and no legs. The Geodude appeared to move by simply hopping, and leaving a small crater in the wood floors of the Gym.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip, like before!!" Dana called. Bellsprout shot a vine towards Geodude, aiming to whip it.

"Geodude, Defense Curl." Brock commanded. Geodude covered it's body with it's long arms, boosting it's defenses. The Vine Whip attack hit, but didn't cause any noticeable damage.

"Geodude, from your position, Rollout!!" Brock called. Geodude began spinning rapidly, gaining traction, before slamming into Bellspout and knocking it into the air.

"Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip to correct yourself, then use Growth to boost your attacks!!" Dana called. Bellsprout shot a vine around a nearby statue, pulling itself to the ground. But as it was sliding it's roots through the wooden floor to the earth below, Geodude came rolling around once more and slammed into Bellsprout again for added damage.

"Bellsprout! Nngh…" Dana muttered. Placing her hand against the statue as she turned to look at Geodude's position, she realized the statue was made of stone, and thus Bellsprout could absorb nutrients from it.

"Bellspout, over here!!" Dana called. She helped the weed Pokemon onto the small stone statue, and Bellspout slid it's roots into the statues head, absorbing nutrients from it, and slightly increasing in size.

"Now, Bellspout, aim carefully, and use Razor Leaf!!" Dana called. Bellspout swung the large leaf it used for a hand, shooting several smaller leaves towards Geodude. Some of them missed, but as Geodude rolled towards them for a final attack, several leaves hit Geodude, causing it to stop rolling, having fainted.

"Nngh. Good job, Geodude." Brock said, recalling it. "But my second Pokemon won't go down so easily!! Go, Onix!!" Brock called. Tossing the Poke Ball forward, Dana was astonished at the size of the large rock snake that appeared before her, easily taking up nearly the entire half of Brock's side of the gym. Bellsprout easily paled in size to the giant snake, one of Onix's many boulders that made up it's body easily larger than the small weed Pokemon.

"I always knew they were big, but I'd never seen one in person…" Dana murmured. Brock smirked.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!!" Brock called. Onix swung it's massive tail, shooting rocks as projectiles towards Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, dodge it!!" Dana called. It was too late, however. The rocks slammed into Bellsprout, causing the weed Pokemon to fall over in defeat.

"You did great, Bellsprout. Now it's your turn, Squirtle!!" Dana called. Tossing Squirtle's Poke Ball forward, Squirtle appeared in a flash of light, flexing it's muscles in an attempt to intimidate Onix.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!!" Dana called. Squirtle shot a massive jet of water towards Onix's face, the jet of water causing Onix to reel back in pain.

"Onix, use Iron Tail to stop that Water Gun!!" Brock called. Onix's tail glowed with a silvery film, raising the tail to block the jet of water, then lowering it quickly to slam into Squirtle. Squirtle was hit by the attack, but was able to keep fighting.

"Squirtle, Water Gun, once more!! Aim for the head!!" Dana called. Squirtle shot another forceful jet of water towards Onix, causing the rock snake to shake it's head in retaliation.

"Onix, enough of this! Use Tackle to finish it!!" Brock called. Onix rushed forward with it's massive head, slamming Squirtle full force with a powerful Tackle. Squirtle fell back against one of the stone statues.

"Squirtle!! Get up, you're the only one who can beat Onix!!" Dana called to her Pokemon. As Squirtle stood confidently, it smirked as it was enveloped in a bright light. Squirtle's tail split into several fluffy tails, and two pointed ears sprouted on it's head. It's skin also took a darker hue, as it evolved into Wartortle.

"Squirtle, you evolved into Wartortle! Okay, time to finish this battle, then!! Use Water Gun, one last time!!" Dana called.

With the strength of it's evolution, and the power of it's Torrent ability activating, Wartortle fired a much larger jet of water towards Onix, enveloping the rock snake's entire body in watery film. Onix groaned in pain as the water's attack coursed through it's body, before falling over in defeat. Brock sighed, as he recalled Onix to his Poke Ball.

"Congratulations, Dana. In accordance with the rules of the Pokemon League, when a challenger has defeated a Gym Leader in even combat, they must relinquish their respective badge to the challenger. Dana, I bestow to you the Boulder Badge!!" Brock said, handing her a small grey badge shaped like a boulder. Staring at it, she squealed in delight as she realized she had defeated a Gym Leader, and she unconsciously admitted to herself it was something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"Thank you, Brock, for the excellent battle. I'm going to keep growing stronger, and you should too. Next time in Pewter, let's have another battle!!" Dana said laughing.

"I would like that a lot. Until then, we'll keep training!!" Brock said.

` Dana decided that next on her agenda would be to head to Cerulean City. It was a city far north near the mountains of Kanto, and was shadowed like Pewter by Mt. Moon. It was also close to her home in Saffron, but allowed many opportunities for her to catch Pokemon, especially in the caverns of Mt. Moon.

After healing her Pokemon and calling Anna to let her know the good news, she set off for the entrance of Mt. Moon, north of Pewter.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Not much to say here, except these next few chapters may a bit routine until I start revealing stuff. For a while, it'll just seem like Dana is on a normal journey, until the Hunters become more central to the plot, and more characters are introduced.**

**Until next chapter, here's Dana's bio!!**

**Name: Dana Rutilus**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Weight: 113 lbs.**

**Hair: Curly brown**

**Eyes: Sharp green**

**Pokemon: Squirtle **** Wartortle, Aipom, Bellsprout, plus others currently being researched at the CSU**

**Rank: C-Rank**

**Personality: Stoic to a fault, doesn't like meeting most new people unless they are interesting, or capable of relaying information to her. Her true friends are her Pokemon, and she feels alienated around people. She hates the injustices committed by insurgent organizations like Team Rocket and the Hunters.**

**Theme Song: "Pas de Cheval" by Panic! At the Disco**


	5. Chapter 5: Monotony in Mount Moon

The Capture Specialist

Chapter Five: Monotony in Mount Moon

"**We fight what we see. We fear what we cannot."**

* * *

The trek up the hilly path towards the entrance to Mount Moon was relatively short. Although Dana had a few battles with the Trainers along the hill, her Pokemon were still healthy and prepared for battle.

Dana did stop by for a quick check-up, and after her Pokemon checked out, she slung her bag over her shoulder, and prepared to walk out of the door, before her PokeGear started ringing. Recognizing the number as Anna's, she quickly answered.

"Hello?", Dana answered. Anna was furiously tapping away on the other end, moving a stray strand of her red hair out of her face.

"Dana, the CSU wanted me to contact you for a mission in the area, your near Mt. Moon, correct?"

"A mission? Well, yeah, I'm at the Pokemon Center at the foot of the mountain, in case your wondering…" Dana murmured.

"Excellent! A new agent should be arriving there soon. Her name is Emily, she just joined the CSU. She has little experience, and I'm sure you could use some company!" Anna giggled.

"Wait, Anna, I don't think—" Dana began. Anna's giggling stopped on the other end.

"Sorry…hrrk…Can't hear you…hrrrk….losing signal…" Anna said, creating static with her mouth. There was an audible click as she hung up.

_"I'll get her for this!!" _Dana thought to herself, clenching the PokeGear tightly in her hand. As she was seething, the Pokemon Center doors opened silently, and a young girl walked into the facility. She looked around a moment with soft brown eyes, adjusting her blue jacket that she wore over a black top, matching her dark grey khaki pants. The girl wore a black beanie on her head, which slightly covered tufts of light brown hair that poked out from underneath it.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to be meeting someone named Dana?" the girl called into the Pokemon Center. None of the other patrons appeared to notice her, but Dana turned to greet the girl.

"That would be me. And you must be Emily." Dana snorted. Emily gulped at Dana's initial attitude, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"A-ah yes, that would be me. I-I'm sure the CSU must have contacted you by now with the details of the mission?" Emily asked.

"Well, they did contact me, but they didn't exactly give me the details…" Dana muttered, recalling Anna's cheap trick over the phone. Anna knew Dana preferred to work alone. She wasn't so good with people, especially people close to her age.

"I-I see." Emily stammered, adjusting her jacket once more. Dana noticed that her jacket had slots on the inside for Poke Balls, so instead of holding the Poke Balls on her waist with a belt of some sort like Dana, Emily could reach into her jacket for a Poke Ball instead.

"What exactly is this mission?" Dana prompted when Emily didn't elaborate. Emily was startled, then chuckled nervously when she realized she had forgotten to explain.

"S-sorry about that! I'm just nervous in the presence of a superior officer!!" Emily said. At these words, Dana was stunned. She was this new agent's superior officer?

_"I could make her do all sorts of things for me! She could do my laundry when I'm too lazy, or cook for me…This arrangement might not be so bad!!" _Dana thought to herself. She didn't realize she was silently chuckling to herself, and rather creepily at that.

"U-um…Miss Dana? Uhh, the mission?" Emily asked. Dana was snapped from her stupor, and waved her hand.

"I'm listening! And don't call me 'miss', it makes me feel old!!" Dana said. Emily nodded.

_"Compared to me, you are kinda old…" _Emily thought, glancing at Dana's bosom, which was of ample size considering the girl was only fifteen. Emily duly noted that she was pretty much flat compared to the older girl, but wasn't disappointed by the fact.

"Recently, reports have occurred that suspicious figures have been coming in and out of Mt. Moon through both entrances. Due to the larges amounts of caverns and unexplored areas in the mountain, it is believed by the CSU that it may be an area of Hunter activity."

"What does the CSU want us to do about the Hunters, if they're even there?" Dana asked. Emily racked her brain for the information, tapping her finger against her chin, before recalling the information.

"Well, the CSU wants us to engage if the numbers are low. Due to the twisted caverns and different paths, it will be difficult for other agents to back us up quickly. However, if they are dangerous to either of us, we should wait for back-up." Emily recalled.

"So, they want us to explore Mt. Moon, huh? Well, I was planning on doing that anyway! Let's go, Emily!!" Dana said, preparing to walk out the door.

"Wait!!" Emily called. Dana turned, angrily facing her young companion.

"What is it?!" Dana roared. Emily let out a small yelp in fear of the teenage girl, before pointing inside her jacket.

"My Pokemon were injured on the way up here…" Emily replied meekly. Dana sighed, as she pointed to the receptionist counter.

"Go." Dana waved, sitting in the same chair she had been waiting in before as her Pokemon were healed, growing more impatient with each passing second.

* * *

After healing Emily's Pokemon, the pair walked outside and through the towering entrance of Mt. Moon into the musky cave, Dana releasing Wartortle to walk with her. She felt as if she hadn't really gotten to know Wartortle as a Squirtle, and thought it best to make up for the lost time after the sudden evolution. Several screeches of the wild Zubat could be heard, and if you didn't watch your step, you could easily trip over a wild Geodude.

As the pair walked, Dana opted to ask her new companion a few questions. Scratching her shoulder, Dana looked at her young companion in the dim light, her sharp green eyes eerily recognizable.

"So, Emily, what kinds of Pokemon do you have?" Dana asked, trying to not sound to interested, yet failing. Even with the simple gesture of Emily pointing inside her jacket to show her Poke Balls to Dana back in the Pokemon Center, Dana had counted at least three Poke Balls with the simple gesture.

"Well, I think my Pokemon are pretty special, so I'll let them introduce themselves! Come on out, you guys!!" Emily called. She tossed a total of four Poke Balls into the air, releasing four bright flashes of light into the dimly lit cave. The flashes of light settled into the shapes of four Pokemon—Two of the Pokemon were small, rat-like creatures. One was a light pink color with a small horn on it's forehead. The other looked like it's pink counterpart, except it was a dark blue with several whisker-like barbs on it's cheeks, and two pairs of buck teeth, and sharp claws. Dana easily recognized them as the male and female of the Nidoran species. The male of the species seemed to stand defensively in front of the female as soon as he noticed Dana standing there, watching them. She had never seen either of them up close, and determined they must be pretty rare.

The third Pokemon shaped into a small monkey Pokemon with beige fur, and brown colored paws and tail. The monkey was pretty mad, hollering at Emily in Pokemon language. The two Nidorans distanced themselves from the Mankey as it seemed angry specifically at Emily.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Dana asked indifferently. Emily rubbed the back of her head nervously, pulling out the Mankey's Poke Ball.

"Eh heh…I just caught this one on the way up here, and so it probably isn't too happy with me. Return, Keekee!" Emily said.

"-First you let me out, and now I can't even choose my own name?! Why I oughtta—" Keekee could not finish as it was dragged back into it's Poke Ball by a red beam of light.

The last beam of light had materialized into a small, round pink figure that had a small pink tuft of hair on it's head, small pink stubby arms and legs, and big, bright blue eyes. Dana recognized it as the Singing Pokemon, Jigglypuff.

"So, are these all of your Pokemon?" Dana asked, smirking to herself in her mind when she noted that she had far more Pokemon.

"No, these are Pokemon that live near my home in Viridian. I have more Pokemon at the CSU, though." Emily said, smiling despite herself. "Meet Nidara, Nidaro, and Jiggy." Emily said, gesturing to the Nidoran female, male, and then Jigglypuff in succession.

"So, they came with you when you left?" Dana asked. Emily shrugged slightly.

"Actually, I've been a Trainer for a well now, but I just recently decided to become an agent and work for the CSU. I thought I would be able to use the job for training, and understand my Pokemon better. What about you? Why'd you become an agent?" Emily asked. Dana pondered for a moment, not facing her young companion.

"When you've seen as many injustices against Pokemon as I have, you feel like it's the only choice you really have." Dana said. Emily looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked. As soon as she had asked, Dana regretted telling her.

"Forget it, it's nothing." Dana replied flatly, attempting to walk off and leave her. Emily shrieked as she realized she was being left behind, and quickly recalled all of her Pokemon except Jiggy the Jigglypuff, which hobbled after her on her small feet, as her Trainer ran to catch up with Dana.

"You can…trust me…I can keep a secret." Emily huffed, as she ran after Dana and slowed to a stop when she caught up with her. Dana sighed, before turning to the younger girl.

"It's not so much a secret as it is a traumatizing event." Dana replied flatly, continuing to walk.

But, wait!! I mean, if it's traumatizing, talking about it can help…" Emily encouraged. She was curious, and it was starting to show. Dana turned to the girl angrily.

"When I was five, I watched a group of people brutally murder a Pokemon, and steal it's family after it was killed. After searching on my own all this time, trying to find the people who hurt that Pokemon, I am finally able to put a name with the people who did this, and ruined my peace of mind as a child!!" Dana roared, her voice echoing through the cave.

"Ohh…I see…" Emily murmured, shocked at the older girl's reaction. Dana turned, about to walk off, when she heard a noise behind her. The sound of sobs.

"T-that…must have been so hard, growing up…like that…" Emily muttered between sobs. She held her hands to her face, muffling the sounds of her sobs with her sleeves. Jiggy looked sad on the ground next to her, upset about Dana's story.

"H-hey, look…What happened to me…Isn't important…" Dana said, struggling to comfort the girl. Dana walked over nervously, hugging Emily in an akward hug.

"But you were so young!!" Emily wailed, as she continued to sob. Dana grabbed Emily's hands, and pulled them away from her face, as Emily continued to sob.

"Which is why I'm trying to catch these people and make them pay. Which is why I'm hoping the CSU and the other agents are going to help me. After bearing personal witness to the evil acts they've committed, I won't let this continue!!" Dana said, her voice kind, yet firm. Emily stopped sobbing.

"D-Dana…I-I…Want to help you…" Emily said. Her face stained with tears, Dana thought about how she should tell Emily that this was a mission that she knew she wanted to accomplish alone, yet was impossible. She didn't want Emily to be exposed to unnecessary danger, either. Dana wanted to be the only one to stop the Hunters, and end their evil reign.

"Emily...You don't want to help someone like me, I'll get in lots of trouble…Just, stay with the CSU, complete your missions, but don't get involved with the Hunters. They won't blame you if you don't want to accept this mission." Dana said.

"B-but…After hearing your story…I want to help!! What they're doing is…just too cruel to those Pokemon! And how are we as humans going to be able to help them if evil people like that are in the world?!" Emily wailed. Dana smiled.

_"Oh, Emily. Looks like I'll have to deal with you for a while after all." _Dana snorted in her mind, but chuckled at the thought. How long had it been since a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders? Too long, she realized.

------------------------------------------------------~----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter will HAVE to be in two parts, since I wanted a good chapter with lots of character development. Emily is introduced as a new, D-Rank agent assigned to help Dana with a mission in Mt. Moon. Dana initially believes her to be dead weight, but changes her mind when Emily herself reassures Dana she doesn't have to bear the weight of her mission alone. Emily's Pokemon were also briefly introduced, although we've yet to see their battling potential.**

**I wanted to make a young nerdy type character to off-set Dana's aggressive demeanor and her way of speaking her mind, and thus the timid and shy Emily was born. I was originally going to have Emily wear glasses, but I felt that was too much, and decided to leave it out.**

**Emily and Dana may eventually part ways in later chapters, but it won't be for too long, as work sometimes comes before friendship when the fate of the world hangs in the balance! Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, R&R, please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Monotony in Mount Moon Pt 2

The Capture Specialist

Chapter Six: Monotony in Mount Moon Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Dana and Emily and the CSU.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, although I have been receiving several reviews from one particular user by the name of a.t. and AA. Your reviews consist of nothing more than copied text from my fanfic, and I'm worried you're copying and pasting it onto another site and passing it for your work. That, my friends, is called plagiarism, and is stealing. If you are going to review, leave a comment with good, constructive criticism, or leave a review on how you believe the story is going. And do not copy my work. It is mine, and stealing just isn't very nice.**

**Now, on with the chappy! (That's "chapter")**

* * *

The pair of Trainers walked in silence after Dana had shared the story of her traumatizing event with the Slaking controlled by Hunters when she was younger. Jiggy waddled, although it seemed more like dancing to Dana, along with the group, occasionally stopping for a twirl or another dance move. Emily smiled as Jiggy danced.

The pair came to a ladder, and climbed it up to the second floor. There was a small path outstretched before them, and no twists and turns.

"Seems our path is decided for us." Dana murmured, walking forward. Finding another ladder, the pair climbed down back to the first floor.

The area they came to was much more expansive, and there were several crystals in the wall that game off a dim glow, like moonlight. Emily was in awe of their beauty.

"Look at these crystals! They're so beautiful!!" Emily murmured. Dana smiled.

"They sure are…Hey, these look like Moon Stones…" Dana muttered. Reaching up to touch one, she caressed it gently. She nodded in affirmation.

"Yep, definitely a Moon Stone." Dana said. Emily looked back at the wall, the Moon Stones giving off a dim glow, illuminating her face.

"Is it possible the Hunters want the Moon Stones, then?" Emily asked. Jiggy was in awe of the Moon Stones, and seemed entranced by them.

"Could be." Dana said. Reaching out to the Moon Stone in the wall, she tugged at it until it came loose. She extended her hand to Emily, as the larger Moon Stone had broken into four Moon Stones.

"Here. You can use these on your Pokemon to evolve. When your Nidoran evolve into Nidorina and Nidorino, they can evolve into Nidoqueen. And Jiggy can evolve into Wigglytuff." Dana said.

"How do you know so much about Pokemon?" Emily asked, as she pocketed the Moon Stones, deciding to save them for later.

"Well, when I lived in Hoenn, I went to the Trainer's School there taught by Roxanne. That, and I used to watch lots of Pokemon research channels and battling shows." Dana remarked.

"Oh, that makes sense. But you don't seem very interested in battles." Emily murmured.

"I may not seem like it, but I do like battling very much. It's something I have a lot of skill then, I think." Dana said.

"Maybe we should have a battle when we get out of here, then?" Emily said, giggling to herself.

"Sure! When we get done with this mission, we'll battle." Dana said. After she said that, there was a low rumble beneath them.

"There's a ladder over there, Dana!" Emily said, pointing. Dana nodded, running to the ladder, Emily and Jiggy following close behind.

Quickly sliding down the ladder, they came to a much more damp and dark basement level of the mountain. Dana knew right now they were underground. Emily seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" Dana whispered.

"Well, I-I'm kinda claustrophobic…" Emily murmured. Dana slapped herself in the face at this comment.

_"So many problems for just one girl." _Dana thought to herself. Dana could hear voices nearby, and shushed Emily. Creeping silently down the path, she knelt behind a large rock to get a better view. Looking carefully over the top of the rock, she could see bright lights, and what appeared to be an excavation site. Dana motioned Emily to come join her, and the young girl dropped to the ground and crawled to where Dana was to avoid being seen.

There were several men and women in black suits with goggles over their eyes down in the excavation site. Several Pokemon, who were obviously under mind control, where digging into the cave wall.

"Rhydon, hurry up and drill through that wall with Horn Drill!!" one of the Hunters commanded. A mind-controlled Rhydon, a large burly dinosaur like creature with a large horn on it's head, began rotating the single horn, and pressed it against the wall, sending rocks and boulders flying in all directions. A collection of Machop, Machoke, Geodude, and Graveler, all under mind control, where also tearing at the wall along with Rhydon.

_"What exactly are they doing? Some sort of excavation, but what are they looking for?" _Dana thought.

"Wartortle, go!" Dana called silently, releasing Wartortle from his Poke Ball. Wartortle stretched slightly, not quite used to his evolved form.

"We might have to battle soon." Dana explained. She turned to Emily. "You should call out a Pokemon, too." Dana said.

"Hmm…Jiggy's not really cut out battling…I'll use Keekee!" Emily said, pulling out the Mankey's Poke Ball.

"Is that wise?" Dana asked, recalling the ape Pokemon's earlier reaction.

"Is what wise?" a deeper, gruff voice asked. Dana and Emily looked up to find a Hunter standing directly over them. Emily shrieked, while Dana rolled to the side, and pointed at the Hunter.

"Wartortle, Water Pulse!!" Dana called. Wartortle extended his webbed paws, gathering a sphere of water energy between them, before thrusting it towards the Hunter. The pulse of water energy struck the Hunter, causing water to cascade over him and push him back.

"Keekee, you go too! Use Karate Chop!!" Emily called, tossing Keekee's Poke Ball into the air. Keekee appeared, angrier than ever.

"-Rargh!!! I was taking a NAP!! Doesn't anyone respect me around here?!" Keekee shrieked, as he ran towards the unguarded Hunter, paw raised in the air for a chopping motion. Before Keekee could connect the attack, a Graveler stepped into to take the attack with it's rocky hide, being visibly injured by the super effective attack.

"Rhydon, stop drilling and get those Pokemon!! Golem, grab the two girls!!" the Hunter called. Several other Hunters were calling out more Pokemon to take Rhydon's place in the excavation, as it walked slowly and grudgingly to aid the Hunter in battle.

"Wartortle, use Water Pulse on Rhydon!!" Dana called. As she finished her command, she was shocked as she was grabbed from behind by a clawed, brown hand. Hoisted into the air by a Golem, Dana was completely caught off guard.

"Where did this thing come from?!" Dana shrieked. It then dawned on her that this Golem was the boulder they had been hiding behind before, and that it was listening in on their conversation for the Hunters, and that's how they knew where they were.

"I'm coming to help you, Dana! Jiggy, help Dana by using Pound!!" Emily called. Jiggy puffed up her body, running towards Golem with surprising speed. Raising her fist, she punched Golem quickly across the face. The attack didn't do any significant damage, but Golem did drop Dana, who quickly ran to stand at Emily's side.

"Bellsprout, help Jiggy fight Golem!!" Dana called, releasing the weed Pokemon. "Razor Leaf!!" Dana called as soon as Bellsprout materialized.

"-Let's do this!!" Bellsprout encouraged himself and Jiggy, firing a barrage of leaves concealed under his two larger leaves. The barrage of leaves struck Golem point-blank in the face, leaving it stunned.

"Jiggy, use Defense Curl, then follow up with Rollout!!" Emily called. Jiggy curled herself into a ball, then slowly started rotating, gaining speed as she rolled towards Golem. Leaping suddenly, Jiggy struck Golem where Bellsprout's leaves had hit it moments before, causing Golem to be in a fair bit of pain.

Rhydon had also been attacked, being hit by a super-effective Water Pulse from Wartortle, causing Rhydon to be slammed up against the wall, it's massive body leaving a dent in the wall of the cavern.

"Keekee, hit it while it's down! Use Low Kick!!" Emily called. Keekee rushed in, using a sweeping kick to knock Rhydon off balance. Rhydon's massive body caused it to collapse through the cavern wall, revealing a colony of Clefairy huddled behind the cavern wall. The collection of mind-controlled Pokemon stopped drilling, realizing their target was before them,

"Good! We found the Clefairy! Let's deal with these kids, then get the Clefairy and go!" A female Hunter said.

"Right!! Golem, use Explosion!!" the Hunter called. Golem gathered energy, and Dana shrieked.

"Get away from there!! Jiggy, use Protect!!" Emily called. Jiggy nodded, raising her hands creating an ethereal green barrier of energy around itself, and also extending to protect Dana, Emily, and Bellsprout. The Hunter cursed as he realized the attack was foiled.

Golem released the pent of energy, shaking the cavern to it's core. Dust and smoke were kicked up from the blast area, and when the smoke cleared, Dana and Emily noticed that the Hunters and the Pokemon were attacking the Clefairy.

"We have to stop them!! Wartortle, use Water Pulse to blast them away!!" Dana called. Wartortle collected a sphere of water energy, before thrusting it in a linear path, striking several Geodude and Golem, as well as some Machop and Machoke, but there were a few of each that hadn't been defeated and were still grabbing the Clefairy and throwing them into cages.

"Keekee, get in there and help the Clefairy!! Karate Chop!!" Emily called. Keekee rushed in, positioning himself between the mind-controlled Pokemon and the Clefairy. When the Pokemon attacked, Keekee used his exceptional fighting ability to knock most of them down, before being slammed by a Brick Break from a Machoke and knocked out. Emily recalled Keekee into his Poke Ball.

"You did awesome. Thanks, Keekee." Emily said. Pointing her finger, she called Jiggy to help Wartortle, and Dana told Bellsprout to do the same.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip!! Grab the Hunters!!" Dana called. Extending a multitude of vines, Bellsprout was able to grab the Hunters in his grip, dangling them in the air, while Wartortle and Jiggy were able to take care of the mind-controlled Pokemon with relative ease.

"Grr!! How do you kids keep thwarting us?!" the male Hunter shrieked as he was dangling in the air.

"Simple. We're Agents!" Dana replied, smirking. Then, her smirk faded. "Drop 'em." She told Bellsprout. Bellsprout did as he was told, retracting his vines and causing the Hunters to plummet and moan in pain when they hit the ground.

"Here's some rope. We should tie them up and take their Poke Balls." Emily suggested, pulling some rope out of her backpack. Dana nodded in agreement.

"Anna said it will be a while until other Agents are able to come and support us, so it's a good idea to tie them up and leave them here. Besides, it'll be easier for us to release the Clefairy." Dana replied. She took the rope and tied each of the Hunter's arms and legs by cutting it with Bellsprout's sharp leaves, and walked over to the caged Clefairy.

"It's all right, Clefairy…We're not going to hurt you like they were." Dana said, soothingly. The Clefairy nodded, trusting her. Dana pulled the latch on the cage, and the Clefairy were free to return to the cavern.

"I've never seen Clefairy up close before!" Emily said, happily. She followed them to the edge of their cavern, and realized the cavern had a hole in the ceiling that allowed the moon to shine through. Dana was surprised, she hadn't even realized how late in the day it was.

The moon slowly moved to the center of the hole in the ceiling, and cast it's illuminating glow into the cavern. Dana and Emily saw a small pedestal with a small stone on it, which Emily recognized as one of the Moon Stones, looking identical to the ones she had grabbed earlier.

The moonlight was absorbed into the Moon Stone, before refracting it along the crystallized walls of the cavern, the moonlight refracting off those as well. The Clefairy absorbed this moonlight energy, and each of them were consumed in a white light that signaled evolution. Each Clefairy evolved into Clefable, and when the last Clefairy finished it's evolution, they used their newfound wings to fly through the hole in the ceiling, off to the very top of the mountain.

"Wow…I think we just witnessed an evolution ritual, Emily." Dana murmured. Emily nodded.

"I'm glad we were able to save them. You know, it's rumored that they go to the top of the mountain to give birth to new families…If the Hunters had captured them, the Clefairy species may have died out entirely." Emily said, sadly.

"I think the CSU should position Agents in Mt. Moon at all times, to help protect the Clefairy." Dana said. Emily nodded.

"We need to protect all Pokemon. That's your dream, right Dana?" Emily asked, smiling. Dana nodded.

"Your right. It is." Dana said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------~---------------------------

**A/N: Like I said, not much happened this chapter. Tried to mix it up with more battles against the Hunters, but I feel this chapter was kind of blah, not my best anyway. Next chapter, lots of interesting decisions are made, and perhaps two important battles, so you don't want to miss it! R&R, please and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

The Capture Specialist: Kanto

Chapter Seven: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, but I do own the original characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews to help me get rid of the anonymous reviewer who was stealing my work and being generally annoying, and the help. Hopefully, I can fix the grammar. I'm actually considering getting a beta reader, and you seem to know what you're doing, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like that.**

**And, you only read the first chapter! You didn't give me a chance to improve, so without further ado, onto the chapter!**

"**Those who do not believe cannot find proof; those who do believe have all the proof they need."**

* * *

Emerging from the murky cavern of Mt. Moon, Dana and Emily breathed in the fresh crisp air blowing towards them from Cerulean City. The grassy field below them swayed in time with the gentle breeze. Dana and Emily subconsciously stretched after the trek through the cavern, before Dana plopped on the ground.

"Woo…I need a break!!", Dana murmured as she put her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes, resting in the grassy field. Emily sat down next to her, watching the clouds move above them.

"Dana, you don't seem like your from around here. Did you just move here recently?", Emily asked. Dana snorted.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Petalburg City in Hoenn", Dana replied. Emily looked at the older girl's face, noticing that even with her eyes closed, her mouth was pulled into a tight grimace.

"I-I'm sorry if that's a touchy subject…", Emily murmured, turning her attention back to the clouds.

"It's not touchy. I just don't like it that much here in Kanto. Hoenn was so much more beautiful…I had planned on taking the Gym Challenge there, to become the Hoenn Champion so I could rid Hoenn of those horrible people there", Dana said. Emily kept her focus on the clouds.

"But, why did your family move? It seems like it was so sudden…", Emily murmured.

"It was. Dad lost his job at Devon in Rustboro, but since Devon and Silph pretty much do the same kind of work, Dad applied for a job in Saffron at Silph Co., and obviously he was able to get it, forcing us to pack up and move", Dana muttered. Emily stole a glance at her, noticing Dana's was grimacing even more.

"You really loved it there, didn't you? But, I mean, it's not like you can't go back, right? I mean, you're a Pokèmon Trainer now!!" Emily said, beaming. Dana laughed.

"I would love to go back to Hoenn, really, I would. But, now that I know there are Hunters just like the ones I saw in Hoenn when I was little, I have to complete my mission here first", Dana said, smiling.

"You want to rid Kanto of the Hunters, huh?", Emily asked. Dana nodded in affirmation. "More than anything", she replied.

"Well, I guess I'll help you then. Say, you said you'd battle me. Are you up for it?", Emily asked.

"Of course! Let's go down to that barren patch in the field", Dana replied. Running down from the small hill they had been resting on, they spaced themselves apart to prepare for the battle.

"So, three-on-three, right? You only have Wartortle, Bellsprout, and Aipom, right?" Emily asked. Dana nodded.

"Guess one of my guys will have to sit out then. Oh well, I'll give them some more training later. I'll let you choose first—age before beauty, after all!!", Emily taunted lightly. Dana chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. We'll see how you laugh when I beat you!!", Dana replied, pulling a Pokè Ball off her belt.

_"Aipom hasn't seen much action since before we went into Mt. Moon…I'll lead with him, then"_, Dana thought, tossing Aipom's Pokè Ball into the air. The purple monkey appeared, a grin plastered on his face, but also a look of determination.

"Aipom, huh? Well, I guess I'll lead with Nidaro!!", Emily shouted, pulling Nidaro's Pokè Ball from her jacket, and pressing the small button on the front without tossing it. The pink male Nidoran nicknamed Nidaro appeared, crouching slightly to prepare to battle Aipom.

"Still age before beauty, right? Aipom, show them your best Swift attack!!", Dana called. Aipom flicked the hand-like appendage on his tail, shooting a volley of glowing stars through the air to attack Nidaro.

"Nidaro, dodge that Swift!! Then counter with Horn Attack!!", Emily called. Nidaro leapt from his crouching position, dodging them with ease. However, as Nidaro was rushing in to slam Aipom with the large horn on his forehead, the stars curved around in midair and hit Nidaro from behind, sending him rolling to the ground.

"What the--?! How did that happen?", Emily shrieked. Dana smirked from her position across from the young Trainer.

"I suppose you've never seen Swift in action before? It's an attack that never misses. There are a few others like it, but Swift is the only one Aipom can use. Aipom, use Swift again!!", Dana called as she finished her explanation.

"Nidaro, we won't fall for the same trick twice!! Use Poison Sting to destroy that Swift attack!!", Emily shouted. Nidaro opened his mouth as the familiar star-shaped rays came flying at him, shooting several small purple needles filled with poison at the oncoming Swift attack. The more numerous needles of the Poison Sting attack were able to destroy the stars, and continue on to land a good hit on Aipom. Aipom seemed stunned for a moment, as Dana looked on, worried the poison would seep into his system. As it turned out, Aipom's body was able to reject the poison, and remain healthy.

"A good hit, but we're not finished!! Aipom, show her Shadow Claw!!", Dana called. Aipom's hand-like appendage on his tail glowed with dark energy, as Aipom rushed in, swiping at Nidaro with Shadow Claw. The Shadow Claw Attack struck Nidaro on the horn, causing severe damage. Nidaro rolled back towards Emily, his eyes glazed over as he was knocked out.

"Ha! That's one down", Dana smirked. She was shocked when Aipom also collapsed as well.

"What the heck?!", Dana shrieked as Aipom fainted. Emily chuckled.

"Looks like it's a draw. Nidaro's Poison Point must've gotten Aipom when he struck Nidaro's horn", Emily said smugly. Dana snorted as she recalled Aipom into his Pokè Ball, and Emily did likewise for Nidaro.

"You choose first this time", Dana said, extending her hand. Emily giggled, as she curtsied.

"Why, thank you, I believe I will accept your offer, 'Lady' Dana! Keekee, this one's yours!!", Emily called, tossing Keekee's Pokè Ball into the air. Dana likewise pulled a Pokè Ball off her belt.

"Wartortle, let's go!", Dana called, Wartortle appeared. Wartortle and Keekee got into battle positions immediately.

"-So, I get to fight you, huh? You seemed pretty strong back there in the mountain. I'd like to test you myself!-", Wartortle told Keekee. Keekee snorted.

"-Me fight YOU?! YOU'RE not even worth my time!! That Rhydon was stronger than you!!-", Keekee taunted back.

"-Why you!!-", Wartortle shouted back. Dana whistled.

"Hey, we haven't even started yet!! Geez, Wartortle!!", Dana chastised her Pokèmon. Wartortle didn't break his glare at Keekee, who also returned the stare.

"Great, a grudge. Well, Keekee, start us off with Bulk Up, and don't let up tuntil I tell you!!", Emily called. Keekee flexed, his muscles rippling underneath his fur, increasing his attack power, but also increasing the amount of damage he could take. Keekee continued to flex, every so often his muscles increasing further.

_"That Bulk Up could be problematic…She thinks that by having her Mankey increase attack power, she can end this in one fell swoop…I'm not going to let her have that chance. I'll put her on the defensive with Water Pulse", _Dana thought.

"Wartortle,don't let Keekee get another Bulk Up in, use Water Pulse!!", Dana called. Wartortle gathered water energy into a sphere between his webbed hands, thrusting it towards Keekee, who was still using Bulk Up. The Water Pulse slammed into Keekee's face, causing the ape Pokèmon to fall backwards, as the water washed over him.

"Keekee, that's enough for now! Go on the offensive with Karate Chop!!", Emily called. Keekee's paw glowed as he prepared for a Karate Chop, swinging his paw down on Wartortle's head. The attack connected for critical damage, causing Wartortle to fall back, and stand shakily.

"Wartortle!! Keekee's attack power has been increased a lot, so use Water Pulse from your current position!!", Dana called. Wartortle collected water energy once more, thrusting it towards Keekee, the water inside the sphere swirling as it sought to connect with it's target.

"Keekee, don't let it hit you!! Use Dig to tunnel into the earth!!", Emily called. Keekee swiped at the earth beneath him rapidly, tunneling into the earth as the Water Pulse sailed over him harmlessly. Dana and Wartortle began looking around anxiously.

"Wartortle, watch for him! He could come up anywhere!!", Dana warned. Wartortle snorted.

"-How else would he get back out here?!-" Wartortle shouted back at his Trainer. The ground beneath Wartortle began rumbling slightly.

"Now, Keekee!! Attack Wartortle!!", Emily called. Keekee suddenly jumped out of the ground, sending rocks and pebbles flying into Wartortle's body, and also causing Wartortle to rocket into the air, as Keekee used his muscular arms to fling Wartortle. Wartortle came plummeting back down to the ground, and landed with a thud, his eyes glazed over, knocked out. Dana pulled out Wartortle's Pokè Ball, and recalled him.

"Can't blame you for trying...You did great!!", she said, as she pulled out her last Pokè Ball containing Bellsprout, and releasing the weed Pokèmon to battle.

Emily likewise recalled Keekee, who was happily cheering at his victory over Wartortle, before pulling a Pokè Ball from the inside of her jacket where all of them were located. She released the Pokèmon contained within, as the bright flash of light materialized into Jiggy, her Jigglypuff.

"Now, before we start…Here, Jiggy!! Use this and evolve!!", Emily said, pulling out one of the four Moon Stones she had received back in Mt. Moon. She tossed it towards Jiggy, and as soon as the stone made contact, Jiggy was enveloped in the bright light signaling evolution. Jiggy's shape expanded, two long ears growing out the sides of her head, resembling rabbit ears, and her arms and legs grew longer, becoming slightly more human in appearance, but retaining the large blue eyes she had as a Jigglypuff. The newly evolved Wigglytuff did a little dance, happy with the evolution.

"-Yay!! I evolved!! Now I can make Emily happy!-", Jiggy sang to herself. Bellsprout cocked his head to the side, as he stared at Jiggy.

"-She evolved? That other Trainer seems to be happy she evolved. Maybe I should evolve, too? It might make Dana happy…-", Bellsprout thought aloud, as he, too, was consumed in the light of evolution, his shape expanding into a large flower head, losing the roots he had as a Bellsprout, and a small vine growing out of the top of his head, before completing his evolution into Weepinbell.

"Woah!! A double evolution…I never expected that to happen!!", Emily murmured. Dana chuckled.

"Well, now we're on equal footing!! We won't loose, Weepinbell, not after you evolved!!", Dana shouted. Pointing her finger towards Jiggy, she commanded a Razor Leaf. Weepinbell quickly swung his large leaves, shooting a barrage of sharp leaves at the opposing Wigglytuff. Jiggy did a short dance to dodge to the left, avoiding the barrage of leaves entirely.

"Good one, Jiggy!! Now, use Sing to put Weepinbell to sleep!!" Emily called. Both Emily and Dana placed their hands to their ears to protect against the sleep-inducing song. Jiggy began to sing a soothing melody, which caused Weepinbell's eyes to droop, before they closed completely.

"Damn!! Come on, Weepinbell, wake up!!" Dana called to her Pokèmon. Emily chuckled.

"Jiggy, show them our special attack!! Use Focus Punch!!" Emily called. Jiggy began gathering energy in her right fist, a fiery aura surrounding it, as energy collected. Jiggy suddenly rushed forward when preparations for the attack had been completed, slamming Weepinbell and knocking him backwards.

_"Well, damn!! That attack did a lot of damage, even though it's effectiveness is weakened due to Weepinbell's typing...What an awesome combo. I never thought Emily would've had such a powerful move in her arsenal, but I guess she was counting on the surprise. Either way, Weepinbell's got to wake up this turn!!" _Dana thought to herself.

"Weepinbell, please wake up!!" Dana called. Weepinbell's eyes fluttered for a moment, shaking himself awake. He stood ready for battle, even though he had been weakened by the attack.

"Weepinbell, don't let Jiggy get another attack in!! Use Stun Spore!!" Dana called. Weepinbell shot several yellow spores out from his mouth, which floated in the breeze and were breathed in by Jiggy. Jiggy's legs weakened, giving out from underneath her, causing her to collapse weakly to her knees.

"Weepinbell, get some health back, use Mega Drain!!" Dana called. Weepinbell focused, several small spheres of green energy fluttered from Jiggy's body, and upon being absorbed by Weepinbell, he appeared to be in better shape.

"Jiggy, don't give up, use Defense Curl, then follow up with Rollout!!" Emily called. Jiggy curled herself into a ball, maximizing her defenses, before rolling towards Weepinbell quickly.

"Dodge it, her attack is slow!!" Dana called. Weepinbell did just that, managing to leap to the side to avoid Jiggy's oncoming attack.

"Now, before she turns around, use Razor Leaf!!" Dana called. Weepinbell shot a barrage of leaves towards Jiggy, and the barrage of leaves and slashed at Jiggy's toughened skin, her now-hardened fur repelling the sharp leaves slightly, even though her skin was now bruised and injured, after sustaining powerful attacks and the battle lasting so long.

"Jiggy, one last attack!! Let's finish it with another Rollout!!" Emily called. Jiggy was forced to unroll herself after missing with her initial Rollout, and thus had to roll into a ball once more to use the attack again.

"Weepinbell, now is our chance!! Dodge it again, she's still slow from paralysis, but this time, use Mega Drain to bypass her improved defenses!!" Dana called. Weepinbell managed to dodge Jiggy's slow moving charge, and focused, leeching energy from her body, causing Jiggy to continue rolling and slam into a nearby tree, as she was knocked out by Weepinbell's attack.

"Oh, no!! Jiggy, are you okay?! It's alright, even though we lost, you evolved!! You'll be really strong now…Take a good rest", Emily murmured, as she recalled Jiggy into her Pokè Ball, Dana nodded.

"Your good, Emily, better than I expected. I figured you'd be the same Rank as me", Dana said. Emily chuckled.

"I'll need to catch more Pokèmon for that to happen. And besides, I'm still being advised as is. I have to wait until my advisor deems it fit for my Rank to be raised", Emily replied.

"Have you met your advisor?" Dana asked.

"Um, well, actually, she's standing right here…", Emily said, chuckling.

"…You mean to tell me, I'm your advisor?" Dana asked.

"Sort of, yeah. Anna said there wasn't any free Agents in the area, so she assigned me to you", Emily shrugged.

"You waited until NOW to tell me this?!" Dana hissed. Pulling out her Pokègear, she phoned Anna, who quickly answered. Anna was quickly greeted by shouts of rage that she hadn't been informed, and even holding the phone away from her ear, she could still hear Dana's fit of rage.

"Are you done?" Anna asked calmly, when Dana had finished shouting.

"No, I'm just taking a breath!! How could you not tell me?!" Dana hissed.

"I figured you wouldn't mind, and it would be better for you anyway if you didn't know for a while. After all, Emily's just starting out, but she can still learn a lot from you. Know what I mean? Not just about battling, even though you handled yourself superbly in Viridian Forest. I'm talking about your passion. I'm sure even if she hasn't been with you long, she's learned a lot. Just sit tight. You can learn a thing or two from her, as well", Anna said.  
"Well, while you're on the line, I want to promote Emily to a C-Rank Agent. She has proved herself to be capable in battle, and as such, I believe she should be promoted", Dana said firmly. Anna whistled on the other end of the line.

"You're sure about that? Your not just doing this to get her out of your hair, are you?" Anna asked.

"No, I want Emily to travel with me, until she decides she's learned enough from me. She's good company", Dana replied. Anna began laughing on the other end.

"Sorry, sorry!! I just never thought I'd hear you say you're comfortable in the presence of another human being!! Okay, okay. I'm running Emily's promotion through the computer, and by the time you hit Cerulean's Pokèmon Center, her new license should be waiting at the counter. Got me? Good", Anna said. And then she hung up the phone, even though Dana could still hear her laughing.

"You…promoted me? Oh, thank you!!" Emily said, as she grabbed Dana in a tight hug.

"You're…choking…me!!" Dana managed to hiss out, and Emily let go with an apology, before smiling at her companion.

"Not as anti-social as I thought", Emily murmured as she started walking towards Cerulean. Dana turned bright red, before she began chasing after her companion, shaking her fist angrily.

"Take that back!! I am STILL anti-social!!" Dana roared, as they rushed down the path to Cerulean.

* * *

"Those are the two you want me to watch?" A male voice said into a Pokègear that looked similar to Dana's, although it was blue instead of red.

"Just for a while longer. Hunter activity has been increasing in the area, and the region is a central part of the Kanto. If the Hunter's were to centralize their operations, it would have to be here. Your our best field Agent. Just watch them for a while longer", a female voice replied, before the phone clicked as the conversation ended.

"Why would I want to watch two girls having a wonderful time exploring Kanto, having a grand ol' time?" The male muttered to himself, before rising from his crouched position, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his sharp green eyes, and setting a slow, planned pace for himself as he walked after the two female Agents

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This chapter was a lot longer than expected. I was hoping to get Dana's match with Misty in here, but the match ended up being a focal point for Emily's battling skills, and how she matches against Dana.**

**Even though she was a lower Rank than Dana, I wanted her to have a natural niche for battling, even though she mostly dislikes it. At this point, Emily has made Dana's dream her own after feeling empathy for her companion, but she will have to find her own reasons for fighting the Hunters, and being an Agent.**

**So, who is this mysterious character following the two girls? He appears to have met them before, is he an Agent? Although most of you probably know who it is by now, I'm still wanting to keep his introduction as a focal point in the story**

**Next chapter will DEFINITELY be Dana's match against Misty. Might make a sort of fusion of her Gym team and her anime team, as she has some cool Pokèmon in the anime (like Gyarados, and Politoed) so I might try to make some sort of equilibrium between the two 'Misty's'**


End file.
